Harry Inheritance unedited
by Ssvetlana15
Summary: Harry Potter also know as the boy who lived got his inheritance a little early. Not only is he thrown into a world that he has only read in stories he has 3 powerful Greek mates to deal with. Oh and lets not leave out the fact that he is a submissive AND still has to save the wizard world. Which might I add, he now pretty much hates. Powerful harry, Oc-harry M/M/M/M
1. Chapter 1

J.K. Rowling owns all the Harry Potter charterers, but I will make up a few charterers to go along with this story! This story will have M/M/M/M and WARING: MIGHT MENTION ABUSE! Harry is powerful, strong and smart. Hogwarts Bashing, Dummble bashing, Weasels bashing (except Fred and Gorge) Slightly evil, cunning, cute Potter and inherence.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

Chapter 1

1…2…3….

"Happy birthday Harry," I mumble to myself sourly. I glared at the clock and my empty owl change. I missed her, my owl who was brutally murdered by my fucking uncle. I hate him so much, if only I could slowly kill him… I used to stand for the light but now they can go fuck themselves for all I care. All the sudden pain built up in my heart, and my very soul. My body felt like it was being set on fire and I couldn't scream for help. Who would be so cruel to do this to me? I tried to look around to see who set me on fire, but everything was really blurry. The next thing I knew, my bones froze with ice and cracking and popping sounds ran though my body.

Hphphphphphphphphp

Am I dead? I tried to sit up or just open my eyes, but was failing miserably. Well I guess not because if I was, dead, I would be able to move.

"Do you think he is awake?" a loud hush whisper asked. I tried to open my eyes, who was in my room? I started to feel touches; they were so light that I wasn't entirely sure they were there.

"Adrian would you shut up? He will awake in a few minutes," Said another hush voice. I heard a growl? Then I head a thump as if someone was being hit on the head

"Would you two stop fighting? I think he's walking up, his lips are twitching…" A soothing, dark voice said quietly. The other two must have heard it, because the touches, which had been light, now were firm. Someone was running their hands thought my hair, someone was touching and tracing my lips, another held my hand is a strong, pain free grip. I surprisingly didn't mind it? It felt natural and warm. I knew I could open my eyes now, but I was afraid those touches would stop and I would be cold again.

"I know you're awake," the dark gentle voice said to me. I shivered with pleasure, and then sighed. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. There were three beautiful males sitting next to me.

"Good to see you finally decided to open your eyes little one," The one with the gentle dark voice said. I studied him for a moment, his features where calm and peaceful. His red eyes held power and meaning, his untidy blond hair hanging down widely. The way he held himself made me want to think he was the leader, the boss. He smiled at me, and is angelic face almost looked boyish. Someone cleared their throat, but I didn't want to look away from the strange red eyed man.

"Damon, stop hogging all of his attention!" the other man muttered angrily. I turned away from the one that I assumed was called Damon and looked at the men. Bright blue eyes met mine and I felt my heart melt. This boy no man looked at me like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"Hey little one, I'm Apollo," he said smiling proudly. I blushed and nodded my head, I wanted to tell him my name but I could find the words to. So instead I studied him as well. He had bright, deep, soul searching, blue eyes, pale complexion, white forehead lengthen spiked hair. His frame looked small then Damon's but bigger than the one who I assumed was Adrian. He looked smart, and gentle. I smiled softly at him, when you looked at him, you just couldn't help it. His smiles widen, and his hand which has been holding my hand squeezed it lightly. He one called Adrian, I guess got impatient waiting for me to look at me cause suddenly I felt lips on mine, I felt blush cover my cheeks and I started wide eyes at a sudden pair of black eyes. Then he was forcedly removed from me. I saw both Damon and Apollo holding him back.

"I'm Adrian as you most likely guessed," He said in a cheerful slightly booming voice. I nodded and looked at Damon. He let go of Adrian and picked me up and setting me down into his lap.

"I'm Damon, if you haven't guessed. Little one would you be so kind to tell us who you are and what are you doing in our house. I mean it's not that we don't enjoy our little new sub to be here, it's just with the magic wards we built here. It should have been impossible for anyone to come here without our permission." Damon said, calmly looking me in the eyes.

"I... I'm Harry Potter… I don't know where I am or how I came to be here. The last things I remember is felling someone set me on fire then freeze me and break my bones." I explained looking into his red eyes. He looked thoughtful and nodded.

"Well I guess in that case, you don't know you came into your inheritance?" I looked at him in shock, my inheritance? I knew what they were, but surly I didn't have one? Besides even if I did I have two more years to worry about it… I can't have my inheritance at 14!

"Well I guess that answers that question," Apollo muttered to himself. I looked down at the floor, not meeting any of the beautiful men's gazes.

"It's ok little Harry, with you being who you are means that you do have an earlier inheritance. Oh and you most likely don't know what you are, right?" He asked. I nodded at him.

"Well our little sub you are the son of Athena and Erebos. Athena the Greek goddess, she stand for wisdom, warfare, battle strategy, heroic, endeavor, handicrafts and reason. Erebos is the god of darkness and shadow. Many didn't know they were lovers and one day the impossible happen and you were created. To keep you save from the other gods, they put you into the belly of a wizard family until you get your inheritance. When the other gods found out they knew they couldn't deal with the wizards or the humans, because they stopped believing in them so they left you be. Only our world, full of dragons, elves, mates, animals, demands etc. believe in them." Damon explained. I nodded.

"What are you? And why do you call me sub?" I asked thinking of all that I had just learned.

"Well I am a Hesiod, which is a king of giants. Apollo is Colchian Dragon shifter, a Colchian dragon used to guard Golden Fleece and Adrian is Teumessian fox shifter, he can never be caught. The reason that we call you our sub is because even though you are more powerful and deadly then all of us put together, you are also submissive. That does NOT mean you obey us, or we make you do anything. The Submissive just means that we protect you with our lives and later on when you choose to make with us, you will be bottom and let us worship you cute little body." Damon explained without taking a breath. I closed my eyes and rethought everything he had said, which led me to other questions.

"If you're king of giants, then why aren't you all big?" I asked him, Damon smiled and all the sudden he started to grow, and grow. I gasped, he was huge!

"Umm… Wow," I said and Damon went back to his small form.

"Wait what do you mean by bottom?" I asked, not knowing what they meant. Adrian who had been quite started to laugh.

"Well little Harry, you must be as innocent as you look, a bottom is…" Suddenly Apollo slammed is hand against Adrian's mouth.

"Don't worries harry, you will learn soon, but you are still young," He said glaring at Adrian who smiled slyly against his hand. I nodded, suddenly I felt very hungry, not hungry more like starved!

"I'm hungry…." I said looking at all of them. Damon stood up with me in his arms and started walking. I suddenly noticed how huge the room looked. The ceiling was at least 35 feet tall from the ground, the room was with of the room was about 1 ½ flied of the quidditch pitch. There was a bed about three times a king bed, and there was a desk area and book shelves with more books than the library at Hogwarts and there where giant windows. The colors of the room where green, black, and silver. Slytherin colors... I for the first time in my life felt at home.

Hope you enjoyed this, tell me if I should write more and review pleaseeeee! thanks


	2. Chapter 2

J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter charterers, but I will make up a few charterers to go along with this story… ( Adrian, Apollo, and Damon) This story will have M/M/M/M later in the story, WARNING IT MIGHT MENTION ABUSE! Harry is powerful, strong, smart, cunning, cute, a little evil. It will have bashing to Hogwarts, dummble, and most of the Weaselys

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

Chapter 2

Once we made it to the kitchen, I stopped being completely shocked at how huge this place was. I swear, it's bigger than Hogwarts, which in my case, says a lot. Each room was huge, with different arts, books, chairs, etc. I could see myself spending all my time either in "Our" room which Adrian pointed out we will share, or in the huge living room. It had old comfy looking couches and a big warm fire place, which also reminded me that was cold. I snuggled closer to Damon's chest, still a little surprised that he had no trouble carrying me. I almost felt like a feather. When he sat down at the huge oak table, food started to appear. My eyes widen at all of _my _favorites being there. I looked hesitantly at the other boys, noticing they were not picking anything up to eat. Apollo sighed, grabbed a plate and started to fill it up with different meat, fruits and veggys. After the plate was nicely full he put it in front of Damon and I. Waiting for a minute to see if Damon was going to take a bit of the food that was set in front of us, I picked up my fork and stabbed a piece of broccoli then put it to my lips, pausing for a second to see if they were going to take it away, then ate it. Suddenly the tension that I had been unaware of was gone. Damon picked up his fork and started to eat off my plate while the others fixed their own. After we finished eating our first plate, we piled another plate full of food and shared it as well. By the time I was done, the rest of the guys were going for thirds. I still felt a little hungry, but I didn't want to be a pig. Once Damon fixed himself another plate he cut the meat, and held it in front of my lips.

"I know your still hungry sub, eat all you want," He said quietly to me and I opened my mouth to accept the offered food then dug in once again. By the time we reached our 5th plate I was too full to take another bite, so I leaned back against Damon's chest and relaxed. Finally the guys where finished.

"I never knew anyone who could eat as much as we ate today," I mumbled to myself as Adrian and Apollo started on a serious conversation by the looks of it.

"Well now that you part god/ goddess, you eat a lot. And we being what we are eat a lot as well. We use a lot of magic to stay strong and do other things, so we need a lot of food Harry," Damon explained eating dessert. I nodded and opened my mouth for a bite of the chocolate cake. Even though I was stuffed, I loved chocolate way too much to miss a bite of it. Damon sculpted up some and put the fork in my mouth. I moaned slightly as he slowly pulled the fork out. I barely noticed the other two guys stopped talking and looked at me as my eyes rolled back slightly at the taste. Damon leaned down and the next thing I knew, soft lips brushed against mine. When he pulled away, to look at me, I smiled at him and blushed. He smiled back and hugged me close before containing his eating. The other two went back to talking and left me along to think. I couldn't believe that I had eaten so much. I couldn't believe what I was. I most defiantly couldn't believe how I got here. Suddenly I tensed. Shit my uncle!

"What is it little one?" Damon asked feeling me tense us. I couldn't answer. What was the stupid annoying noise? Would anyone tell them to stop panting like a crazy person? I was aware of Damon and the other men trying to calm me down, and it took me a minute to realize I was having a panic attack. I tried to slow my breathing, while the others talked soothingly to me. When I felt myself relaxed, I looked down and blushed. God why did I react like that? Now they were going to see I was a freak and kick me out… I didn't realize that tears were rolling down my eyes until Adrian gently whipped them away…

Once I had calmed down, the guys demanded to know what cause me to have that reaction. For some reason, I went ahead and spilled my life and secrets out to them.

_**Flash back….**_

"_**Harry what was that?" Damon asked a minute after I had calmed down. I looked down. Apollo pulled my chin up to meet his eyes. **_

"_**Harry, we won't hurt you. You can trust us, now little one tell us what is going on?" he demanded gently. I started to cry out. Damon held me tight as Adrian started to run his hand though my hair and the other one along my back. **_

"_**Tell us Harry," Adrian said his voice soft and deadly. I took a deep breath and started.**_

"_**My muggle aunt and uncle hated magic so when I was younger they tried to "Beat it out of me." I said taking another deep breath before containing my story. **_

"_**At first it was mostly hurtful words like freak, waste of space, and telling me no one loves me and I was unwanted. The when I was four, my uncle said "your freak of a parents didn't want you, so they killed themselves," I just broke down. I didn't know what happen one minute he said the next it was like a dark shadow held him by his next. I opened my mouth…" I looked at them, they looked scary and ready to kill… but I contained…**_

"_**I opened my mouth and said, "you have caused me grief, and pain. For that you should suffer." Then uncle Vernon started to bleed from his ears, and mouth. I felt like I was enjoying it, then my aunt came into the room. When she saw what was happening to her husband she scream. I remember setting him down and she grabbing the pan and hitting me against the head. When I woke up I heard talking and shouting… **_

"_**Take the fucking boy! We don't want or need the freak here!" I head uncles tell at someone. **_

"_**Now Vernon, I am paying you good money keeping the boy here. If needed punish him. Don't kill him though." The voice said. **_

"_**Wait we are allowed to hit the freak?" Uncle asked, excitement in his voice. **_

"_**Yes, just don't kill him." The voice said.**_

_**Then I blacked out. I remember later uncle coming into my room a belt in hand." I took another breath to calm down my shakiness. The started again.**_

"_**It got worst, then I went to Hogwarts and everything was going good, well until Voldie possessed a teacher to try to get his body back. I ended up killing him. Then I begged Dummydor to let me stay but he wouldn't let me. I told him what happen and I swear I saw him smile. **_

"_**For the greater good…" He has said when he told me no. Then I went back to their house. More abuse and starvation happen… Last year though, I found out that Dummydor was the one who told them they could punish me… I just realized it was HIS voice I heard when I was four. I was so pissed. I ran to the common room and heard "**__my friends __**"talking about me.**_

"_**Do we have to invite him over? I don't think I could stand that fucking brat anymore," Ron had said, Monnie agreed. **_

"_**I know you don't want to Ron, but the headmaster is paying us good money to spy for him. Besides once the dark lord comes back Potter will kill him and the Dark lord will kill him. There is no chance of him winning this war without ending up dead, then we can have all of his money," she had explained.**__** After realizing that, I felt truly along. I ran into Fred and Gorge, they asked me what was wrong and I yelled at them, calling them liars. Once they got me calmed they had asked me what was wrong and I told them what Ranger and the other Weasely had said about me. They were both furious and later that day I saw both of them with pink hair and yellow skin that looked old and cracked. We soon became friends and I stopped being friends with those two. Then it was time for summer, Fred and Gorge had to leave early once we got on the train I went to find Malfoy. He and I were ermines but I knew he would do a great job getting rid of the other two if they tried to sit with him. **_

"_**Potter, what the fuck are you doing here?" Malfoy asked. I met his eyes.**_

"_**Please malfoy, I know "we hate each other" but can I sit with you?" I begged him, his eyes widen before he sneered and gestured his head toward the empty seat. I sat down and about ten minutes later Ranger and Weasely found me. **_

"_**Harry, mate what are you doing sitting here, come on we have a free seat for you," Weasely had said. I shook my head.**_

"_**I would rather stay here thanks very much," I said and gazed out the window once again.**_

"_**Man be serious this is Malfoy you are sitting by. Come on," Ranger said.**_

"_**Fuck off you muddblood, and I don't think DRACO would like the fact that a blood traitor was trying to steal his NEW best friend," I said and smiled sweetly at them. They turned red and stormed out.**_

"_**Potter what the fuck was that? And I'm your new best friend?" **_

"_**Sorry Malfoy, I was just trying to get rid of those two…" I tried to explain but was creeper out when Malfoy smiled.**_

"_**Call me Draco bffl!" he said in a gay voice then we broke out laughing. **_

_**Once the train ride was over, uncle was there to pick me up. Than the rest of the summer what like it had always been, me being hit and slavered and doing chores." I ended my shameful story looking down. Adrian lifted my chin up and met my eyes. **_

"_**Where can we find them to kill them slowly and painful?" He asked deadly.**_

Now they were trying to figure out where they were.

"No guys and for the last time, I will get back at them, but I will not kill the," I said and finally the guys left me along. I let out a huge yawn and Damon picked me up and we started making our way to our new room…

"Damon, do I have to go back there?" I asked in a voice only he would hear, for some reason I knew that if the other's heard then they would take me away from pull me away from Damon, he shook his head no and I laid my head on his shoulder. Today was a long day…

Once we got to our room, Damon laid me down in the middle of the bed; I suddenly had to go to the bathroom. I jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After using it I came back and once I climbed in sleep took me.


	3. Chapter 3

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter charterers but I will make a few charterers of my own (Adrian, Apollo, and Damon) This story will have M/M/M/M in later chapters and WARING IT WILL MENTION ABUSE, Harry is powerful, strong, cunning, smart, cute, a little evil. It will have bashing to Hogwarts, dummble, and most of the weaselys and the Ranger. Oh and it has a little Greek mythology.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!

Chapter 3

Damon POV.

I can't believe what happen yesterday. One second I was watching Adrian and Apollo fight about something stupid then the next a small brunette was in my lap. His beautiful boyish face was featured with pain. I felt myself wanting to take the pain away from the little one in my lap. I gently stood up with him in my arms and laid him on the floor. I wanted to lay him in our bed, Apollo, Adrian, and mine, but I didn't want to upset my other mates. Adrian and Apollo stopped fighting and came over to me. When they saw his face, I knew they felt what I had felt when he suddenly appeared in my arms.

"How did he…" Apollo asked, I shrugged, and looked down at him. He laid there, stiff and pale. All the suddenly I felt someone invade my mind.

"Damon, strong giant king, I Athena, goddess of war and wisdom, present your new mate. He is mine and the shadow god's son. He is submissive, but could kill all three of you and your other mate's species as well as you. He has been lied, and do not know of the power he has locked inside of him. He will love you and you will love him. He will be your first to go to, then Apollo then Adrian. Damon, tell your other mates about what I have told you, then when my son Harry, as they call him wakes up tell him." The beautiful female voice softly said. I gasped. This was our submissive, our missing part of us. I turned to the others and explained what the goddess had told me. When I said he was our mate the other two shifters looked like they knew that.

"We smelt him as our submissive as soon as he appeared in your lap, we kept fighting waiting to see if you were ok with him being with us," they had explained fairly calmly. I nodded, I was the first dominant so they had to look up to me, and Apollo was the second so Adrian will always look up to him before he looks up to me but if I directly want something from him he will obey me first. Now our little submissive would always look up to me first, then Apollo, and if neither of us take the role right then and there Adrian would be the last he goes to. As we sat there, Apollo grabbed his hand; Adrian started to trace his lips and face while I started to run my hands though his soft hair. We stayed there chatting quietly for a while when all the sudden he looked like he was moving. Adrian and Apollo started to argue a little and I quickly stopped them before I noticed the small smile playing on our subs face. After I told him it was ok and to open his eyes, he took a deep breath and opened them. Suddenly I was lost in a sea or beautiful green depths that seem to reach my very soul. I would do anything for him. Then Adrian keeping the mood light interrupted him looking me over. He looked at Apollo next and gasped. I knew why, Apollo's eyes were like souls, he would see into yours and you could see into his. Then Adrian being impatient brat leaned down and kissed him. We pulled him back and then it was time to explain. After we were done with that our sub surprised us by saying he was hungry. I picked him up and started to make out of our huge bedroom. We explained the he would sleep in the room with us and he looked happy about it to all of our reliefs. Once we made it to the kitchen, I sat down with him in my laps and food started to appear. His favorite food along with ours. Apollo fixed him a plate and set it down in front of us. He looked at us then hesitantly grabbed the fork and stabbing a green veggie with it. He raised it to his mouth and paused before taking a bite. We all relaxed and started to eat. I ate off Harry's plate, and after seconds he stopped eating. I knew he was hungry still, I mean who wouldn't be after going through inherence like that? I cut a piece of meat and offered it to him, and then he dug in again. After our 5th plate, he stopped eating. I let it go because I could feel he honestly was not hungry anymore. Once we were done with regular food a chocolate cake appeared. I took a huge piece when Harry mumbled that he couldn't believe we eat that much. I explained it was normal with our magic to eat a lot. He then opened his mouth as if asking for a bite a cake. I took a good size piece and put it in his mouth. He closed his mouth and moaned as I slid the fork out. His head titled and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He was truly innocent to have that reaction to a bite of cake and not know what he just did to us. I decided to hint him. I brushed my lips teasingly against his then pulled away. I once again started to eat when I felt him tense up, then he had a panic attack. Once I head his story about what happen in his life, I wanted to kill everyone who fucking dared to hurt my sub! He told us that we were not going to kill anyone but he was going to get his revenge. After that, we left it along… For now… He yawned and I picked him up and carried him to our room. He had to go use the bathroom, but once he came back and hit the pillow he was out. Adrian and Apollo climbed in on both sides and fell asleep, well Apollo didn't really sleep, he mostly dozed into a powerful night dream. I slowly changed back into my giant form picked those three up and laid them on top of me planting a small kiss on everyone's forehead. I kept my lips at Harry's head a little longer than I did the rest. I closed my eyes and let my dreams of our new sub take me.


	4. Chapter 4

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter charterers but I made up a few of my own, (Adrian, Apollo, and Damon) There is some Greek mythology in this story. M/M/M/M WARING METION ABUSE. Harry is powerful, strong, cunning, smart, cute, and a little evil. Bashing to Hogwarts, dummble, and most of the weaselys and the Ranger.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT AND PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 4

Harry POV  
the first thing I was aware of when I opened my eyes was that I was not laying on just the bed anymore. The second thing I noticed was two bigger bodies next to me, and the third thing I realized was that I was ummm hard. I opened my eyes and saw Apollo with his eyes open, but a faraway look in them, I slowly turned around and came face to face with Adrian, and he was panting but very much asleep. I slowly raised myself up to the body I was sleeping on and realized that Damon was in his giant form and very much a sleep as well. I tried to get up, but noticed when I moved the guys beside me snuggled closer it in and the arms around all of us tighten. Great, I really had to go to the bathroom… I needed to pee and my… umm… thing was hard. I hated to wake anyone up, but I really had to go… I touched Damon's face, and rubbed it gently. He sighed and opened his eyes, gazing sleepily into my eyes…

"Damon, I have to go pee…" I said in a panic voice, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold it any longer. He moved his arms, and wrapped them around the other boys to keep them from waking when I moved. The both snugged into his huge shoulders and feel back into deep sleep. I got off Damon and ran to the bathroom. After I used it, I noticed "IT" was still up. My eyes started to tear up. How was it going to get down? I didn't want to touch my self-there. I shakily walked back to the room, trying to let my discomfort show. But one look at me Damon knew something was wrong. I walked over to the bed, and back on him. He looked concerned when he noticed I had tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong Harry?" He asked concerned and worried. I blushed, what was I supposed to say? I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down…

"Umm, "it's" hard and I don't know how to get rid of it. I don't want to touch it." I mumbled looking down in shame. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Harry, there is no shame in touching yourself… If it makes your fill better lock the door and put a silencing spell on it. It happens to everyone, and I know you are not ready for any of us to touch it for you… But I also know that if you wait, you will get hard a lot more until you do…" He said kindly and smoothly. I looked down… I was such a baby… I nodded and started climbing off of him.

"Oh and Harry?" he asked, I turned back to look at him.

"Don't ever feel ashamed of the fact you get hard, it's just natural," he said and I nodded then went back to the bathroom. I shut the door and put a silencing spell on it. I took off all of my clothes and reached down to grab myself. My hand shook greatly, so after I took a deep breath, I started moving it up and down. I imagined Damon doing it. My pace got faster and faster and I started to moan Damon's name. Soon white cum started to come out while I yelled "**Damon**". Then it was over. It lay back down and I whispered a cleaning charm, put my clothes back on and sleepy made my way back to bed. When I got there, Damon was looking at me intensely. I blushed and climbed on him once again this morning. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Harry, little one? You need to wake up," a voice said gently. I rolled over and was about to fall asleep when I felt a pair of soft lips against mine. I quickly opened my eyes and started at Apollo's blue eyes. He leaned back and smiled a sly cocky smile.

"Good to see you awake sleeping beauty," he said and I blushed. I sat up and stretched. Then flashes of what happen earlier ran into my mind and I blushed deeply. I looked around and noticed Adrian was gone, I looked at Apollo.

"He went to the kitchen to eat. Which I want to do as well," Apollo said and got off of Damon. He quickly changed and walked out of the room, leaving me with Damon. I looked at him and he smiled gently at me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and I nodded, I was surprisingly starved. He smiled and sat up, pulling me up with him.

"Hmm, we need to shop for you Harry," he said making me blush as I realized that I was wearing week old dirty clothes that were Duggly at one point. I nodded and got off Damon so he could change. Once he was done, he handed me some big clothes.

"Once you put them on, I'll shrink them, ok?" he asked and I nodded. Damm the clothes were like 3 sizes too big on me, but Damon fixed them like he promised. Soon I looked stunningly hot in my new lather tight pants and the slick green shirt. Damon picked me up and carried me to the kitchen where my other two mates where eating and chatting quietly. We sat down and did the same thing we did yesterday. Once we were finished Damon told them we were going shopping, the other two said they had to go to meet with their uncle. Once we left I finally got to see the outside. I almost fainted. Hogwarts had nothing compared to this castle! I had to admit I was in love with this place, and I never wanted to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter charterers but I made a few of my own (Adrian, Apollo, and Damon) there is some Greek mythology in this story. M/M/M/M and WARNING MENTIONS ABUSE! Harry is powerful strong, cunning, smart, a little evil etc... Bashing to Hogwarts, some of the Weaselys, and Ranger

All MISTAKES ARE MINE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 5

I loved this place; I never wanted to go back to Hogwarts, or to my uncle's house. I never wanted to leave wherever we were.

"Harry comes on," Damon said, snickering lightly at my awe expression. I blushed and nodded my head, and followed him as he led me thought the little place. I was a huge candy store and looked at it longingly.

"We can go there once we finish buying you clothes, books, and anything else you like," he reassured me and put his long arm around my shoulders. We walked for a good 5 minutes before he pulled me into a store. The place was HUGE! A lady came over to us and asked if we needed help. Damon smiled and all but tossed me toward her. She was umm… very happy to help me. After we got done there, I swear I now owned more clothes then I had ever seemed my cousin have in all his life. Then we went to the book store and Damon said to go pick up at least 10 books of my choice and he was getting a couple to add to their collection. I had a feeling that I wasn't just going to have fun but I would have to study as well. I picked 10 books though I saw 5 more I liked, no one knew my secret. I loved to read and learn… But didn't mean I liked to study if that made any sense. After Damon paid for them, I asked if he would wait for a second. He looked confused and I went to pick up the other 5 that looked interesting. Once loaded into my hand I went to ask if Damon could pay for those as well, promising to pay him back as soon as I could. He glared at me when I said that and snatched the books up. He paid for them as well and once we walked out he pulled me into an ally.

"Harry if you wanted the other 5 books you should have just piled them into your stack, you don't have to pay me back, and anything you want I will get it for you. Don't ever do that again, I will not have my _mate _wanting for something and then spending his _own _money when I or any of the other two are with you. Got it?" he asked and took a breath. I looked at the ground as I felt tears roll down my face.

"I'm sorry Damon, I didn't know if you would get them for me… I'm sorry for disappointing you…" I mumbled. I felt his hand lift my chin forcing me to meet his eye.

"It's ok little one; I guess I should have made it clearer that anything you wanted I would buy. Shh... Don't cry sub…" he said and whipped my tears away. I nodded and took a slow step toward him, waiting for to ask what I was doing or stop me. But he didn't. He didn't look upset or mad or wanting me to stop so I slowly hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I was in heaven. Once we broke off of our hug he dragged me to a pet shop. And told me to pick something. I walked around the store when I heard a faint mad hissing

"_**Stupid humans, putting me in this cage. If they come to take me out anytime soon, I will bite their hand off…" She hissed, deadly. I walked over to her cage and noticed a huge ugly rat… I quickly read in small print that she only hunted for her meat and when fed to feed her veggies. **_

"_**Hello, I'm Harry Potter, if you promise not to bite me, I would love to take you home with me." I hissed**_

"_**Hello harry potter, I'm Attor, and yes I am a female. Fine I won't bite you, but take me away." She hissed angrily. **_I carefully opened the cage and grabbed her. The store owner looked panicked and moved to stop me. I walked over to him and glared at him.

"I want to buy this snake," I said he opened his mouth to ague but Damon was behind me. When he saw the store owner about to ague he glared hard at him. The owner back away pale…

"O…Okay, 2 gollons," he said and Damon quickly paid for him. I let Attor wrap herself around me as we left.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Once we finally got home, yes the castle is my new home; we went straight to the kitchen. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started to eat. Adrian and Apollo were not back and I was a little sad. __I strangely missed them greatly. Damon must have scene something was wrong because he assumed me they would be back later. After we ate, we made our way to our room where Damon handed me a book and told me to enjoy. I read for about an hour when I heard Apollo and Adrian come back. I jumped up and as soon as I saw them I was in Apollo's arms once second and the next in Adrian's arms.

"Ohmygoshimissedyousoomuchple asedontleavemeagainimeanihad agoodtimewithDamonbutmissedy ou!" I said in one sentence not stopping for pauses. They looked at me amused then noticed the snake around my neck.

"Harry, darling, why do you have a snake wrapped around your throat?" Apollo asked. I smiled then the told them all I got and how I came to own a snake. Just them I remembered that I never got my candy!

"DAMON!" I yelled as loud as I could. All the sudden he came rushing in looking for the threat.

"I forgot to get chocolate and a new candy stash," I said calmly. He looked at me for a second before everyone burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Charterers but I own all the others I make up… Everything I mention in the other 5 chapters applies here as well, and if you don't like it then don't read it.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Chapter 6

After they were done laughing and all of them promising to buy me candy the next time we are out, we sat around and talked about our day. This time I was in Apollo's arms. I liked it but not as much as being in Damon's. Apparently their uncle knew Dummydork was looking for a boy named "_Harry Potter". _He apparently told everyone that I had run away from my duty to save everyone. Really why anyone would put that weight on a boys shoulder? I got so angry that it started to get dark outside. Damon had to pull me aside and calm me down with soothing words, after I had calmed down it was time for dinner and for some reason I was starved.

"It's because you used very little of your untrained magic, most likely the fools in Hogwarts but binds on you, which makes you weak and hungry once you use any of your magic." I had to admit that sounded pretty true, I mean with the fact that anytime I did use it, I would be sooo very hungry. After Damon and Apollo promised to unbind them and Adrian promising to look up anything with magic binds. Dinner was tensed and I hated it. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore I stood up and went over to Damon, and sat down in his lap. I relaxed against him and after that; the tension which had been there previously was gone. I mused out loud on why I felt so comfortable with them. Adrian had answered "because you're our little sub, it's your nature to be comfortable with us; we are your doms and protector. While you may not understand it, we do and thank you for the trust you blindly give us." I nodded and blushed, ashamed for being heard. Apollo who had been reading a book after dinner looked me in the eye and I could see the truth there, behind Adrian's words. Then he went back to reading and Adrian started to look up information about the magic binds. Damon was currently gone, which left me along to think. I got up and out of my chair and started to look around the castle. I soon realized I was lost…

After being lost for three hours, I sat down and started to cry. I missed them…

"Harry?!" I heard someone yell, they sounded away, but suddenly I was in a pair of warm arms. I knew them well, Damon was back. I laid my head against his chest and breathe his soothing scent in.

"That's right little sub, scent your mate… You are safe, you are not along," He said and I did. I scented him as strangely as it sounded. Damon was sniffing me as well so that made it less weird. By the time we reached our room, I was to sleepy to even open my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter charterers but I own the ones I make up (Adrian, Apollo, and Damon) M/M/M/M

WARNING MENTION ABUSE AND BASHING… If you don't like it then don't read it.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE! DON'T LIKE IT AND DON'T READ IT!

Chapter 7

**Dream**

** "No one wants you..." **

"**You are the reason your godfather died"**

"**They pity you, the only reason your even there… Is because you broke into their home…"**

"**Your mother saved your life, and you don't even care!"**

"**FREAK!"**

"**Once they see your scars… they will throw you away." **

** "You deserve to die…" **

I shot up, my head aching and tears rolling down my eyes. No one wanted me… I WAS a freak, why would they want me? I heard a groan, and looked down. Damon was asleep and I was on top of him. I couldn't even begin to imagine how discussed he felt. Wait he couldn't feel that now, he doesn't know what a freak I am. When he finds out, he will be.

It was 6:49 am when he woke up; I think he is so beautiful… Again why would anything this beautiful, want me the freak? He took one look at me, and smiled sleepily. I felt my heart break, how was I supposed to leave when he smiled at me like that? How was I supposed to think he didn't want me when his eyes sparked a bright red when they met mine? I had to force myself to think, that if he found out about me, he would hate me. That crushed my soul, Damon hating me. The other two beautiful men stirred, but didn't wake.

"Little one, what has you thinking so hard?" he whispered to me, almost lovingly. I can't do this, I can't leave him… But I must.

"Noting Damon, I am fine," I whisper playing the role of the good-boy-who-lived, and I wanted to kill myself then and there.

When the other two woke up, they smiled at me and kissed each sides of my cheek.

"Are you ready for breakfast Harry?" Adrian asked looking at me with a thoughtful expression. I was almost scared he saw though my mask, but that fear passed quickly. No one ever saw though it, so why worry?

After we ate, Damon and the other two left, saying they were going to bring a surprise home to me. I knew it was time to make my move. As I packed a couple of books, a few pieces of clothing, and my Attor tears rolled down my face. All too soon, I was ready to go. I walked outside; I left my heart and soul behind.

I been walking for three hours and my legs ached, and I was so hungry. I didn't know where I was, and I wanted my... "No stop that Harry! Don't think about them," I reminded myself and kept walking. Hopefully they realized what I was, and not look for me. A small piece of mind whispered that they would be looking for me as soon as they found me gone, but I quickly crushed that voice.

"_**Harry, again why can't we go back?" **_Attor asked me again. I growled low in my throat but didn't answer her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

I didn't know where I was anymore; I didn't know what to feel. I felt no hunger or tiresome or emotions. Everything was black, white, and red? It felt like I wasn't even on the planet earth.

"That's because you are not. This is Hebrew a place between earth and Hades," said a manly voice. I looked up but didn't see anyone there.

"I'm going crazy, right?" I asked waiting for the response that would prove me right.

"No you are not, the only reason you don't see me my son, is because if you did, you would die. I might not be Hades, but I am darkness. One look at me, and your soul and heart will be destroyed. You would never feel happiness, or love. Trust me my son, you are not going Loco as the humans say." The voice said again. I rolled my eyes; of course the voice in my head would tell me I was not going "Loco".

"Ok, I see you don't believe me, but hear me out?" It asked.

"Ok, while I am losing it, I might as well hear what you have to say." I muttered.

"Good son, yes I am your father Erebos or Erebus, either is fine. I am the darkness god and you my son are about to head straight to "heart hell?" I can't keep up with those humans. What I am trying to say is you need to go back, your mates do not think you are a freak. My son is NO _freak _and will never be one. Your mates are your dominate and when your mother first told me you were submissive, but now seeing your heart and soul, I know why… Ok back to your mates. Your Dominate mates are there to love, heal, protect, and pleasure you. You complete them, and they complete you. If you don't go back, you will slowly lose your mind, and you will be joining me in making other people depressed, and sucking the life out of them… Somehow I know you don't really want to do that…" I thought for a minute, maybe he was right… I mean he was my dad, even if he was I kinda still thought he was a crazy voice in my head.

"Ok, but if they don't want me, I will kill myself, ok?" I asked, but heard no reply. The colors started to return and again I was more lost then before. Great how was I supposed to make it back? Suddenly I felt like I was being squeezed though a tiny tub… Then I was standing outside of the house, with my three mates looking straight at me.


	8. Chapter 8

J.k. Rowling owns all Harry Potter charterers and I own the few charterers I made up! (Adrian, Apollo, Damon and Attor) rated m for MMMM! WARNING MENTIONS ABUSE!  
ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!  
Chapter 8  
They didn't move for a second just stood there... First shocked, then relieved and happy, finally confusion written on all of their faces. I soon found myself in Damon's arms. His arms held me in a death grip pressing me close to his hard muscle chest. I breathe in his sweet manly scent and let myself break down. I sobbed for a good minute when Adrian and Apollo appeared. Apollo took me from Damon and hugged me lightly, as if he was afraid he would break me. I scented him as well and realized that his was not sweet it was almost bitter. Adrian pulled me out of Apollo's arms and bear hugged me to an almost bone breaking hug. I gasped for breath and looked at Damon. His face was blank, his eyes were confused and hurt, and his stance was tense and ridge.  
"Harry, we need to talk. You can choose if u want your other dominates to be there or not," he said calmly.  
"No," I whispered quietly. Not looking at any of them anymore.  
"No? You don't want the others there?" Damon asked and I nodded.  
"Adrian, put him down, Harry follow me," he said and started walking towards the castle. Adrian set me down and I had to run to catch up with Damon. We walked in and instead of going to "our" room; he led me to a long narrow hallway. Damon had a little trouble squeezing though and it would have been funny if I wasn't worried about the "talk". A minute later, he opened the door, let me pass, and then followed shutting the door quietly behind him. I expected him to start talking right away, but he didn't. He studied me, and then stalked closer.  
"Harry do you realized how worried we were?" he asked softly to my surprise. I shook my head and looked down.  
"Look up, do not look down for the rest of the conversation. I want you to know how much you worried and hurt us by your little disappearing act." he muttered. I looked up, trying my best not to cry anymore.

"Harry what drove you away from us?" He asked surprising me. I thought he would yell or at least scowl me.

"I had a bad dream… Then realized you wouldn't want me once you found out what a freak I was," I whispered quietly trying not to look down.

"You. Had. A. Dream. That. I. Wouldn't. Want. You?" He questioned darkly. I nodded tears rolling down my face.

"I should have pressed you to tell me what was wrong this morning." He muttered quietly. I looked at him for a second before realizing he blamed himself for my leaving not me!

"I left cause I was scared you wouldn't want me, it was NOT your fault… I wouldn't have told you anyway," I mumbled the last bit.

"Still sub, I knew something was wrong… I guess it's both of our faults… If I had tried to find out what was wrong and for you not willing to tell me. I guess you don't trust us as much as we thought?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I do trust you, I'm sorry." I said horsey.

"No you don't, but don't worry little one, soon you will be able to trust us with your life," He said and went to kiss the top of my head.

"Aren't you going to yell at me for leaving?" I asked

"No of course not, it was all of our faults so why would I yell at you? Yes you left, yes it hurt, but it also made me realized that your trust is limited still," He muttered against my head.

"I am truly sorry," I said sadly.

"It's ok for now Harry, but now if there is anything wrong and you don't tell us I will enforce a punishment on you. No the punishment will not hurt you or cause you any pain. It will be like no dessert, or no sitting on our laps, or sleeping in a guest bedroom." He said. I nodded and threw my arms around him.

"I missed you so much Damon, I don't think I could ever leave again," I said and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back and slowly lowed us to the floor. Sitting me down on his lap and just holding me. Everything was good now, it was right.


	9. Chapter 9

J.K Rowling owns all Harry Potter charterers. I only own the ones I made. Mentions slush in this chapter, M/M/M/M WARNING ABUSE MENTION ALL THE OTHER STUFF I PUT IN MY OTHER CHAPTERS!

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!

Chapter 9  
"Wake up Harry," Adrian said cheerful. I groaned and turned away from him.  
"Haha, oh not you don't!" Apollo laughed and started to tickle me. I giggled and tried to squirm away but Adrian's hands held me in place.  
"N..No Hahahaha fair!" I yelled happily. After they stopped I just laid there, thinking. It has been an amazing three weeks. My mates spoiled me, cared for me, and I was beginning to think they kind of loved me.  
"Harry, we are going to meet with uncle. He has new information about the old fart that works at the dumb school of yours." Apollo said and kissed me.  
"Ok, when are you coming back?" I asked once Apollo let me breathe.  
"Well, we are going to be gone 3 days tops," Adrian answered then pulled me to him and kissed my lips. We kissed forcefully for a minute, trying to dominate each other's tongues. I finally let him take over and when he pulled back. My pleasure from the kiss was very visible. Apollo kissed me lightly then got off the bed. I noticed both of my sweet men had like the kiss as well. I thought they were going to go change quickly and leave but instead, they pulled each other towards one another and kissed. I watched as Apollo started to run his hands over Adrian's back, going lower with each run. I gasped as they pressed them self-close to each other, moaning softly at the feel of their naked chests pressed tight. I watched in fascination as Apollo reached down and cupped Adrian's butt and Adrian doing the same to Apollo's. I moaned suddenly and looked down to find one of my hands rubbing my hard cock. I blushed, looked up and noticed that the other two didn't noticed what I was doing because Apollo was now touching Adrian's hard cock though his pants. Rubbing up and down in a slow teasingly motion. I pulled my hand away; trying not to whimper from the loss of the pleasurable touch, then got off the bed and ran out of our room. I was so forced on running away; that I didn't notice Damon until I had ran into him. He caught me before I fell and looked down at me.  
"Harry, you alright?" he asked concerned. I nodded and blushed.  
"Um I need to use the bathroom?" I said but it came out more as a question.  
"Baby, why where you running?" he asked ignoring my first comment and I looked down... He gasped when he stepped closer to me. Most likely feeling hard electric pressing against his thigh. I felt my face burn with heat and knew I probably looked like a red tomato.  
"Harry, why haven't you taken care of yourself? I told you before, it is not a shameful thing when you touch yourself." he said softly.  
"Um, I didn't have a chance to you know, Apollo and Adrian were doing a little more than kissing and I ran away after I found myself touching it." I mutter embarrassed. Damon seemed to think for a minute.  
"Why did you run away? You enjoyed it and they probably wanted you to watch," he asked quietly.  
"I don't know, I guess I was scared they would be mad I was there watching and touching myself." I muttered softly.  
"Let's go back to the room, I am sure they wanted you to enjoy watching them pleasure each other." he said leaving no room for argument. I slowly made my way back with Damon beside me. I opened the door and walked in quietly.  
They were still kissing each other, though now they were both naked. I whimpered quietly and Damon picked me up, and laid me on the bed. I watched as Adrian nip his way down Apollo's pale throat. Damon started to kiss mine. I gasped and leaned giving him more accuses. My eyes started to close, but were quickly snapped open when Damon stopped.  
"Watch them love," he whispered lightly planting another kiss on my neck then moving away. I put my eyes back on my other two mates just in time to see Adrian kneeing in front of Apollo. He opened his mouth and licked Apollo's long staff. I could feel my hand reaching down and griping my own staff. I breathe in a deep breath as Adrian took Apollo's cock in his mouth sucking it lightly. They both moaned, and my skin became hot and my boxers became uncomfortable. Damon's hands reached down and slowly started putting them down, only stopping when I didn't let go of myself though them. When I realized he wanted me to let go of "IT" I did. I then watched as Adrian's head started to bob up and down carefully. I whimpered out my hand back on my dick, but it wasn't enough. I turned to look at Damon.  
"P...Pleasseee D DDammmon," I begged and pleaded. He quickly complied, putting his hands on me and pumping me while I turned to look at my other two lovers. The faster they went the faster Damon's hand went. Soon I was moaning all of their names combined not really making since. Then Apollo came, and I came, but to my surprise both Adrian and Damon came as well. Spent and tired, I closed my eyes and drifted off.


End file.
